Behind Closed Doors
by Coddiake
Summary: The Empire is Dead! And the New Republic is taking flight.  A secret long hidden away is about to be discovered.  And Luke Skywalkers life is about to change forever.
1. Temple of the New Order

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This world and characters of Star Wars belong to George Lucas and LucasFilm. And thank you George for such a wonderful Story.**

**This is my first Star Wars fic. The idea's just been bubbling around in my head so I finally decided to write it down.**

* * *

**In this story Luke wasn't able to turn Vader in the end, however the rebellion still succeeded and both Vader and the Emperor were killed. Also Alderaan was destroyed but Bail Organa was not on the Planet at the Time. He is now the Supreme Chancellor. There's also a couple more change's, but you should be able to figure them out. And so we begin . . . . . A long time ago, in a Galaxy far far away!**

**Temple of the New Order**

Five Months. Only Five months ago the Empire was wreaking havoc across the galaxy. It's amazing how time flies. Now only Five months later the last remnants of the Empire were fading away. Now only Five months later Luke was standing in a place looking at a site that he never in his life thought he would ever get to see. The reconstruction of the Jedi Temple was Complete.

The Wall's and towers were rebuilt, the archive's restored, the marble polished. The Temple was every bit as glorious as it had been in its prime. The only difference was its desolate hall's. A place once so full of life; so empty.

Luke walked the halls of the Temple trying to imagine what it had been like in the Prime of the Jedi. To see the Padawan's and younglings running up and down these hall's.

As an addition to the temple, a grand garden was constructed with Statue's honoring the Jedi heroes' of the Old Republic. This courtyard was to be open to the public so that all could honor the many Jedi who gave their lives' trying to secure a better future for the galaxy. The Garden centered on a massive Fountain. On this fountain was engraved the names of every Jedi that was killed in the purges. On radiating axis's from this fountain were erected the statue's of the Old Jedi master's.

Luke walked slowly through the garden. He paused every now and then and looked at the faces of the great Jedi master's. Then finally he arrived at the statue he was most anxious to see. Looking down at the plaque, this read:

_Obi-Wan Kenobi_

_Jedi Master_

_Member of the Jedi Council_

_Known as the "Negotiator"_

A tear slowly rolled down Luke's cheek. Staring at the, while much younger, face of Old Ben.

"They did a good job with it, didn't they?"

Luke turned to see the figure of his sister Leia walking toward him.

"I thought I'd find you here. Luke, are you alright?"

"I can't do this Leia"

"Can't do what"

Luke turned to walk away. "Luke! Wait. I know something's bothering you, talk to me, let me help you. That's what Family is for."

"Family! Family is what got us into this mess. "

"Now hold it right there. I'm the twin with the temper and I have no intention of sharing it with you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Well if it is you are failing dismally Leia. Beside's don't you have better things to do then play Psychotic therapist with me."

"You're my Brother Luke. I will always have time for you. Now please tell me what's wrong, I care for you and I want to help you if I can."

Luke sat down on the fountain edge and stared into the Gleaming water. "I can't do this Leia. I am the son of the man who destroyed this world, how can I rebuild it. How does the Galaxy trust me to rebuild it! After what he did to it!"

"Luke you have earned this galaxies respect. You were one of the leading member's who saved it from the evil clutches of the Emperor. The people would be fool's to not trust you. And for the record Anakin Skywalker was not your father, Owen Lars was."

"Uncle Owen may have raised me, but that doesn't change the fact that Vader was my father, our father. It's his blood that runs through our veins."

"Luke….a child cannot choose their parent. It is one of those factors in life that is beyond anyone's control. Anakin may have been a key member in our creation, but like you just said Owen is the one who raised you. He shaped you into the remarkable man you are today. Vader had no whim over it. Luke you need to learn how to bury the past, don't let it control you. If you do it will destroy you."

"I thought I could change him, I thought there was still good buried down somewhere within him. I was such an idiot Leia. I should have never allowed myself to be captured. The only purpose I served in that final battle was to nearly get myself killed."

"You would have regretted it Luke. If you had just let him go without ever having tried, the memory would have haunted you forever. Even though your energies that day may have been in vain, it did give you the satisfaction of knowing that he could never be turned back. Don't lin…."

"There you are!" Luke and Leia turned to see Han jogging up to them. "I've been looking all over for you two. They're ready for you at the front. The ribbon's all out and everything. Quite a crowd has turned out as well."

* * *

"Alright we'll be right there"

"_. . . today's a glorious day to be . . . __"_

"Looks like he started without us" Luke observed

"Well that's father for you. Bail is never early, everyone else is just late" Leia stated, making her way to her adoptive father.

"Father" Leia called approaching him.

"Leia" Bail answered back embracing his daughter. "Good to see you my darling. Awe, Luke" he stated now noticing Luke standing behind his twin.

"Chancellor" Luke responded bowing.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Bail. We are not in the office Luke there is no need to be so formal." Bail replied with nothing but kindness shining through his eye's. "and given that your Leia's brother that make's you family. And family never call each other by their title or last name" he continued, turning to watch all the people bustle around the newly opened courtyard.

"Luke" Bail went on. "just look at them, all the smiles, finally we have a place where we can honor the fallen and remember what was lost"

"And what never will be again" Luke whispered so low that only Leia was able to hear him. She took his hand and gave it a reasuring squeeze.

"I want you to enjoy this day Luke. Put your worries about everything aside, and let the joyous nature of the day engulf you. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course Cha. . . Bail" he replied half-heartedly.

"Good. I must go now. Luke, will you kindly meet me at my office tomorrow morning when you find the time. I have a matter to discuss with you."

"A matter sir? Perhaps you should tell me about it now . . ." Luke said, starting to look worried.

"Nonsense, after I made you promis me you would have a good time, that would be completely counterpreductive. Besides I already have people working on it, I just figured I would offer some more assistance in the matter if things haven't progressed by tomorrow."

"As you wish, sir." Luke replied cooly.

"Farewell Luke, Leia see you both tomorrow" and with that Chancelor Bail Organa glided away.

* * *

**So this is really just the introduction to the story, I haven't really gotten to the juicy stuff yet. That's next chapter. I'll try to update soon.**

**Thanks. Review's would be awesome.**


	2. Master Naberrie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This world and characters of Star Wars belong to George Lucas and LucasFilm. And thank you George for such a wonderful Story.**

**See told you i'ld be quick. Thank you to all of those who have not yet had the chance to review. :-D**

**and so the plot thickens. . . .**

**Master Naberrie**

Luke walked swiftly up the long hall that led to Chancelor Oragan's office. Once reaching the door's Luke declared himself to the gards saying that the chancelor was expecting him.

"Of course Master Skywalker. You may proceed." one replied standing aside so that Luke could enter the Chancellor's office.

"... assistance must be rendered, Chancellor."

"Yes Mon, and it will. This is of great concern to us. But you must also consider our priorities, there are some far more important things that must be handled first. Awe, Master Skywalker it good to see you." Chancellor Organa cited, having notice Luke entering the room.

"Chancellor Organa" Luke said bowing. "Senator Mothma"

"Its good to see you again Master Skywalker. Now if you would excuse me I have some business to attend to." She greeted in her soft, friendly voice before bustling to the exit.

"You wished to speak to me Chancellor." Luke said returning his attention to Organa.

"Yes, yes" he said scanning over the holo's in his hands. "Leia can you have these articles sent over to the coalition"

"Which one's?" Leia questioned coming to his side.

"All the one's on Kamino, dear. Thank you" he replied handing her the datapad and watching her retreating figure before returning his attention to Luke. "My apologies Luke."

"It's quite alright chancellor. I'ld be quite worried if you weren't busy." Luke responded.

"Now for the matter I wished to discuss with you. Surely you know of all the stories that are floating around about the West Wing of the Capital Chambers being haunted."

"Yes, sir. That was where the emperor's private quarters were located were they not? I hear that area is quite . . . foreboding."

"Yes well the décor does not help matters. But back on topic, most of the stories are that of people hearing screaming from within the hall's wall's."

"Within the walls, sir" Luke repeated skeptically.

"Yes within the walls. And I have recently come across some of the Emperor's records that may suggest the use of hidded prison's."

"So you think this 'screaming' is coming from a prison, hidden within a wall"

"I'm not totally sure what i'm thinking right now Luke, however I know for a fact that the Emperor had at least 4 top secret prisons, and we have only found 3 of them. I have a team of specialists working in the hall right now. Their results are well dismal to say the least, I want you to join them and see if you can discover the secret that is eluding them."

"Of course Chancellor"

"Thank you Master Skywalker . . ."

"Naberrie" Luke interrupted.

"Exuse me?" Organa asked confused.

"I have no love for my father, and as to our last moments together he clearly had no love for me. I wish to carry with me nothing that was his including his name. You told me that my mother's surname was Naberrie, it is that name I choose to take" Luke replied cooly.

"I wish you would have known him before" Organa stated sadly.

"Really? I'm rather glad I didn't, I'm not sure I would ever be able to come to terms with this if I had."

"He was a completely different man then Luke. But I understand, sometime's even now after knowing everything I still find it hard to believe. Now go Master Naberrie, there are other matter's that require your attention."

Luke then turned to leave feeling himself finally start to let go.

**I tell you what putting your imagination on paper is a lot harder then you think. Phew.**

**Thank you all for reading. I'll update soon. Review Please! 'I likes' are such great motivational boosters :-D**


	3. Within the Wall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This world and characters of Star Wars belong to George Lucas and LucasFilm. And thank you George for such a wonderful Story.**

**Thank You to all who Faved, Alerted, and Reviewed my story so far! you people are AWESOME!**

**Within the Wall**

Every doubt had been washed from his mind the moment he heard it the first time. That blood curtling scream of pure agony. There was no ghost that haunted these chamber. There was someone there, someone being tortured, someone needing rescue. Only where they were Luke didn't know.

The screaming was for all intense and puposes coming from within the wall, just as the Chancellor had told him.

"Captain. Have you found anything?" Luke asked.

"No sir. I've lost track of the number of times we've combed these wall's. Were getting nothing. No variable changes anywhere, not a single piece of our equipment can pick up anything" the Captain replied.

"Thank you Captain" Luke was at a loss. That screaming was coming from somewhere. Only where that somewhere was, they still had no clue.

"Master Naberrie, Sir." came a voice jolting Luke out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Sargent Backert sir. I've discovered something that I thought might be important."

"You did! What is it?" Luke quickly replied excitedly, finally they were getting somewhere.

"Well sir i've noticed a pattern to the screaming"

"What?" Luke said confused, and then realizing what the man had said looked at the man in shock and stated "You have?" quickly taking the man's data pad and looking over the notes the man had made.

"Yes sir. There seems to be three distinct voices, two male and one female. And the screaming takes place every other day. It starts with one of the male's, then the next male and then the female. The first male and the female's screaming both last on average for about 5 to 10 minutes, and the second males last for about 10 to 15. And from the beginning of each session you wait two hours for the next one to begin. The way I judge it" he continued looking down at his watch "the second male should start screaming right about now"

And right on que they heard the second mans screaming begin. Everyone in the corridor stopped when his cries of pain filled the hallway.

"Force. This is going nowhere" Luke said exasperated. "well if the equipment wont work then maybe we'll just have to do things the old fashioned way."

"the old fashioned way, sir?" the Sargent questioned.

"Yes the old fashioned way" and with that Luke stepped forward igniting his lighsaber and sank it into the wall in front of him.

It had been almost two hours since Luke had started tearing up the walls, the woman's screams would be beginning soon.

Each time Luke would slide his lightsaber in he would twitch it around until he was satisfied that the wall was in fact solid. Luke was just about ready to give up when he slid his lightsaber in the lasttime, and noticed how it gave away too quickly to be a solid wall.

"Over Here! I've found something" Luke called excitedly over to the others. He then moved his lightsaber about cutting out the thin piece of wall that was so out of place with it's thick neighbors.

Making his final sweep, Luke stepped back and used the Force to pull the severed piece out of the remaining wall.

Behind it was revealled a narrow and dingy staircase. Standing there staring in amazement at what they had finally discovered. Luke was pulled out of his reverie by a high pitched screaming.

**Owe my goodness I am on a role here!**

**Thank's for reading! Review Please, It would really make my day! :-D**


	4. The Old Ones

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This world and characters of Star Wars belong to George Lucas and LucasFilm. And thank you George for such a wonderful Story.**

**Thank you to all you people out there who are reading my story, and especially to those of you who have reviewed. Ya'll are awesome! And now, lets continue . . . **

**The Old Ones**

Luke and his cohort proceeded down the foreboding staircase. It felt to him like he was slowly journeying down into a pit of despair. The stair winded around for what seemed like forever, it took nearly five minutes of fast paced decent to finally reach the bottom.

Once at the foot of the stair they were greeted with a small corridor that had two door's radiating off of it. The closest door seemed to be the Caretaker's room. But the urgent screams of the tortured woman drove him on to the door at the far end. Opening that door Luke found himself in one of the Emperor's most secret cell blocks.

Walking down the line of cell's Luke noticed that each one was occupied by one if not more souls, but he also noticed that none of them were in pain. The source of the screaming was still hidden. He looked around at the faces of the prisoner's silently asking them for answers, he was met however with only silence. The prisoners said nothing, had said nothing since he walked into the room. They just sat in silence listening to the woman's shrieks of pain.

"Where is it coming from?" he asked looking around the room. Silence. "Please! I'm here to help them. Where are they?"

"Behind the wall" came a soft voice from behind him. Turning around he saw the source. In the last cell block before the end of the corridor, stood an exceptionally beautiful woman, even here in a worn half emaciated state.

"What?" Luke asked making sure he had heard her correctly.

"The Old Ones are behind the wall" she said again, turning to look at the wall that ended the corridor.

_The Old ones? _Luke thought before saying "How do I get in there?"

"How did you get through the first wall?" the woman questioned.

"Well I . . ." Luke started looking down at his lightsaber.

"Awe" the woman said in understanding. "Well I would not suggest that here, Bunta would likely kill them if he suspected an intruder. Besides it's almost over."

"You called them the Old Ones?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Why"

"It is the name we have given them" she said gesturing to the other prisoners. "We come and go, but they, they have always been there."

"How long is always?"

"They were here the first time I was sent down here, which was nearly ten years ago. This is where the Emperor sends his servants that displease him. Here, to listen to their screams as punishment." she said sadly. "Now you must hide. Bunta will be coming out any moment now"

In their conversation Luke had failed to notice that the woman's screams had stopped. He swiftly turned around and motioned for his comrades to move backwards and out of sight. Luke then wedged himself in the small space in-between that fateful wall and the last cell.

Not a moment to soon the man the woman had referred to as Bunta walked through the wall as if it was only a hologram. The man was large and disgusting; from the look of him he had never taken a bath in his life.

Slipping out from his hiding place, which placed him in-between Bunta and that wall, he had just emerged from. Luke addressed him for the first time, "Bunta"

Bunta quickly spun on his heel facing Luke. "Who the hell are you" he sneered, spitting on Luke.

"Who I am doesn't really matter to you. Now tell me how to get in there." Luke stated pointing to the wall behind him.

"No one goes in there, but me and the Emperor." Bunta snarled back.

"Your Emperor is dead, and has been for quite some time." Luke retorted.

"Liar. The Emperor is to powerful to just simply be killed."

"Obviously not, because he is dead and you will tell me what I wish to know"

"Like Hell I will. . . "

"It's his necklace" came the voice of the same woman who had spoken to him before.

"Shut up you whore." Bunta screamed at her.

Luke other companions had at this point come up behind Bunta and had him at gun point. Luke then proceeded to forcibly remove the necklace from about Bunta's neck. "Sergeant Drazden will you and Baker escort Bunta out of here"

"Right away sir"

"And Backert would you please find the keys to release these people"

"Of course Master Naberrie"

Then placing Bunta's necklace around his own neck he walked through the final wall.

Luke thought he just might be sick at the sight that greeted him on the other side. The room was small and was lit with only one small very dim light up high n one of the corners. The three occupants of the room laid shackled and chained on all three of the opposing wall's. The room was horrible disgusting filled with that stench of fresh blood and bodily fluids.

Luke slowly became aware of the woman's consciousness, and knelt down beside her. "Hello, I'm Luke Naberrie, I'm here to rescue you" he said looking down into her blue eyes. Luke judged that she had once been quite pretty. Her grey hair was streaked with the blonde that had once covered her whole head. Looking down at her body he found no evidence of muscle, she was purely skin and bones.

Then before slipping back into unconsciousness, Luke noticed a slight smile grace her lips. He then looked at both the other occupants. The two men appeared to be in worse condition then the woman. The man on the opposite side of the room was dark skinned, and looked to be significantly older than the other two. The last man must have been the youngest of the group. He was fair skinned and had dark sandy hair. His skin like the other's seemed to be hanging off his bones.

Touching his comlink Luke said, "Backert, get three medical capsules down here immediately"

"Right away sir"

Taking his attention away from the three tortured souls Luke looked around the room to see if their was some sort of switch or something that would open the wall to allow the medical personel access in. Finding what he was looking for he quickly disabled the device and the pathway to the cell block opened way.

**Sorry if some of that doesn't make sense, I tried to make it as clear as I could. I'm still learning at this whole writing thing.**

**So What Did You Think? Good? Not Good? I wont know inless you tell me :-) Hint Hint. . . . Review! PLEASE!**

**The more feed back I get the quicker I'll post something new. I write when i'm happy and reviews make me happy! :-D**


End file.
